


Academia On Ice

by thesaddestofbeans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, But it gets better I swear, Explicit Language, Hero AU, I guess???, M/M, One For All, Quirks, This is, What Have I Done, and ice skating, and this happened, basically i saw cool art, i mean what else do you expect with yurio, kind of, more than i expected tbh, thanks to a friend, theres a lot up in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestofbeans/pseuds/thesaddestofbeans
Summary: Basically Yuri!!! On Ice meets Boku no Hero Academia.It follows YOI more in the first chapter... Welp.Yuri is Izuku, Victor is All Might, Yuuko is Ochako, Yurio is Bakougo.***DISCONTINUED***





	1. Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to start this account off, am I right?  
> Hey, at least it's not porn.

There was rarely an instance where someone was born without a quirk, anymore. People often married or had children because of how powerful the quirks’ combination would be. Schools to create heroes were becoming more and more common; however, the best of them remained U. A. High School. 

Yuri had dreamed of going there and becoming the greatest hero: a spot currently taken by his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, who was known better as the Ice Prince, was a natural hero who skipped the last three years of primary school to be accepted into U. A. almost immediately. The media went wild with the new handsome, charming hero who was far wiser and more powerful than others his age, and even those older than him. When he graduated, he quickly rose through the ranks and became the number one hero with ease. He became an ice skater for fun, almost effortlessly becoming number one at that too. When Viktor started ice skating, Yuri, too, decided he needed to learn.

Yuri, after idolizing the boy since his rise to fame, quickly came to realize that his dreams were for nothing. After years of hoping and dreaming to gain a quirk that was flashy and powerful like Viktor’s, at 23 he was told that because neither of his parents’ quirks were that outstanding, he would never gain a quirk of his own. 

The day he was told he broke down. Not even a week later he abandoned ice skating, having suffered a crippling loss at the Grand Prix.

And what was worse, after finally meeting Viktor he had only mistaken him as an overzealous fan. Which he was, but after competing on the same ice he thought that maybe he might earn some recognition from his star.

_ Shame rung in his ears. His performance was horrible, nerves and lack of sleep making him stumble over every jump. Afterwards, while on the phone with his mother, he broke down in tears. Her attempts to calm him were all for naught. Jumbled apologies and sobs were all she received. He hung up quickly, needing to leave as soon as possible. As he left the bathroom, he ran straight into Viktor. _

_ “Whoa there, you look like you’re in a hurry. Would you like a photo before you go?” Viktor grinned, bright and beautiful. _

_ Yuri raised his tear-stained eyes, his face almost scrunching up. He shook his head and shoved past. _

Once Yuri made it home, he sank into a rut. He wouldn’t leave his room for days on end. The days he did he always found himself back at his childhood skating rink. He ended up sinking into old routines of Viktor’s, moves and melodies he knew by heart. His closest friend, Yuuko, got in the habit of watching him. She’s who introduced him to Viktor and helped him get started with skating, despite being a couple years older than him. Her triplets, all of them born with incredibly advanced hearing and sight, loved to listen in on his routines and sometimes cheer him on. 

One fateful day, however, his peaceful run to the ice rink was shattered.

“You asshole! Let me go!” Yuri stopped in his tracks and turned towards the alley the shout had come from. A blond figure was hunched over, strange black tendrils wrapping around him. Explosions of white fire burst from the figure’s hands. The tendrils suddenly wrapped around the figure’s face, entangling in his hair and suffocating him. Yuri gasped, rushing forward while grasping his skates. He leapt forward, extending the skates in front of him and drove them into the creature’s strange, bulbous eyes. It screeched, releasing the blonde figure and retreated into the sewers.

“Are you alright?!” Yuri grasped the figures arms, helping him to his feet.

“I didn’t need your help, dumbass. Or should I say,  _ porosenok _ .” The blond figure glared at Yuri.

“I- I’m sorry. What’s your name? Mine’s Yuri.”

“So’s mine.” The blonde, Yuri, turned and walked away.

“Wait!” Yuri called after him, but the other Yuri ignored him and continued walking.

“Don’t think I owe you,  porosenok . We aren’t friends,” The blond Yuri spat. Yuri stayed silent, watching the retreating figure.

Little did either of them know, the triplets stood around the corner, the whole fight recorded and posted to youtube. 

 


	2. Settling In

Yuri was in hell. He thought his life couldn’t get much worse after coming in dead last at the Grand Prix, but now a video of him saving a U. A. student from a villain had gone viral and the world’s eyes were once again on him. His friends calling him and leaving him messages congratulating him on his “newfound quirk” and rise to fame. He didn’t respond to any of them; it was useless to try and explain. He sunk even further into the confines of his own mind. He was only drawn from his room a few days later when his mother burst through the door babbling something about a celebrity- “In  _ our house _ , I swear!”

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he made his way into the living room.

Viktor- tall, handsome Viktor with his smile of a million suns- stood like the prince he was and reached out a hand to Yuri. “Yuri Katsuki, from today on I will coach you so you can become the number one hero!”

Yuri froze. His heart twisted cruelly in his chest, face constricting like it did months before when he had first met Viktor. Then the tears fell. Cruel, fat droplets that left trails of saltiness down his cheeks. His feet were moving before he could think. He drew back into his room and twisted the lock behind him. He’s only met Viktor twice, why does it always end up like this? With Yuri in tears and running away.

“Hey, come back!” Viktor’s smooth voice called out from behind the door.

“That’s... Not a good idea.” He heard his mother’s voice, quiet and comforting. “Training him, I mean.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was told a few months ago that he would never develop a quirk, and after losing the Grand Prix because of nerves, well. It’s still a sore subject.”

Viktor was silent. Yuri’s eyes were locked on the door, where he could still feel his mother’s and his idol’s presences. He heard a sigh, too deep to be from his mother. Then delicate ribbons of ice spread from around the door to twist around the handle and open it from the inside. Yuri jumped and let out a squeak, pushing himself off the bed to try and hide the countless posters of the Ice Prince off his walls. Tangled bands of ice covered every surface in his room, the glimmering sheen muffling the already-quiet background noise further. Yuri turned towards the door, which was now blocked off by a wall of ice and guarded by Viktor, and shivered. “Yuri... My powers were given to me by one who saw potential in me even in my lowest moments. My quirk, One For All, allows me to pass my powers on to someone who I believe is strong enough to use them to their full potential. And when I saw you, quirkless yet fearless, I saw strength and grace that I hadn’t seen in anyone until now. So please,” Viktor glided forward, gently grasping Yuri’s chin and pressing their foreheads together, “Let me be your coach.”

Yuri blushed furiously, pulling away. “I- You can do that?”

“Of course! We need to get you into shape, of course, my porosenok. I-”

“Wait, what does that mean? The kid in the video called me that too.”

Viktor chuckled. “Piglet. It’s Russian.”

“What!? I’m not- !”

Viktor just chuckled and pressed his lips to Yuri’s temple.

Yuri immediately jumped back and let out a screech. He was surprised when his back thudded into solid wood and not ice, then blushed as his mother smirked knowingly at him from the doorway.

“Come on, porosenok! We have to get you in shape!” Viktor smiled as he spoke. He wrapped a slender hand around Yuri’s wrist and pulled, dragging them both out into the living room.

“If I do will you stop calling me piglet?” Yuri asked, but only received a light chuckle in response. He let out a sigh, but allowed himself to be dragged.

“I will create a training regime for you that will get you to the point you need to be at in time for the next U. A. entrance exam. I want you to pick up ice skating again as well; it will help you gain more control over your body. A strict diet must be put in place, but I’m getting hungry. Tell me, what is your favorite food? As your coach I must get to know you better.” Victor stood in the middle of the room, looking around. 

Yuri stood beside him, flustered. “Well, I- oh! Right, okay. Mom!”

“I’m on it!” The short woman beckoned them into the dining room and swept past them into the kitchen. It didn’t take long for her to finish making the katsudon; by the time the large bowl was swiftly placed in front of Viktor with a flourish, Yuri’s sister, Mari, had joined them.

“Because Yuri gains weight easily, he normally only eats katsudon after he’s won a competition.” She explained.

“H- hey!” Yuri turned to her, embarrassed.

“Have you eaten any recently?” Viktor asked, turning towards Yuri.

“Yeah, why?”

“You haven’t exactly won anything.” 

Yuri looked away, the smile on his face becoming pained. “Yeah...”

Viktor dug into the bowl of food, his face lighting up. “Vkusno!”

Yuri and his family talked as Viktor finished his dinner. It didn’t take long; Yuri’s mother was an excellent cook and Viktor was hungry after the flight to Japan.

“Oh, and can my stuff be moved to my room? It should all be by the front.” 

Mari let out a squeak. “You’re staying here!? The spare room hasn’t been cleaned! Yuri, come help me!”

“Right!” Yuri got to his feet and followed his sister, who immediately started cleaning out the dusty, unused dining room. Once she found it up to her standards, they set to work dragging in the mountain of boxes from outside. Viktor ended up joining them, encasing boxes in ice and sending them soaring through the house and into his room. He refused to let Mari help unpack, insisting she had done so much already to help he’d feel bad making her do any more.

“Yuri...” Viktor’s voice was low, his hands smooth as he brushed them against Yuri’s face. They were alone in the room, Mari having retired long ago to take a soak in the hot spring. “I need to get to know you so much better.”

Yuri shivered, knees and shins pressed against the cold, unforgiving floor.

“I am your coach after all.” Their noses brushed, and Yuri felt blood rush to his face. He shot backwards, turning before Viktor could see the flush decorating his face.

The older man just chuckled, got up from his crouched position, and continued unboxing his belongings. Yuri let out a stuttered “I’m going to go to bed.”

Viktor nodded and said “Rest up. Tomorrow we start training.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, wanted to get it out at a somewhat decent closing place.

Yuri didn’t think that he’d be able to wake up with a spring in his step after what happened six months ago. Then again, he never would have imagined that he would have the Ice Prince as a coach- that  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ would promise to get him into U. A. with a new quirk that he was told he’d never have. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep after Viktor showed up. That is, once Viktor stopped trying to sleep with Yuri. Yuri had half a mind to let him, but nerves and embarrassment kept him from opening the door.

Yuri woke up to the sound of Viktor’s voice. “Yuuri~! It’s time to get up!”

He let out a low groan, burying his face in the pillow.

“Yuuuuri~. We have to start training.”

Another groan.

“Yuri!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Yuri twisted his upper body and fell out of the bed. He shrugged out of his pyjamas, into his tracksuit, and out the door. “Viktor?”

“In here!” He heard Viktor’s mellow voice reply from the dining room. He wandered in and sat beside Viktor. “We’re going to need to get you back in shape before I can pass One For All to you. The passing itself is painless, but if you aren’t in peak physical condition before I give it to you, well, the moment you try to use it there will be... Severe repercussions.”

“I understand. So to get me there, you plan to..?” Yuri inquired.

“I want to get you back to the body you had for the Grand Prix. Intense training to get your weight down first, then on to the ice for refinement and to build up muscle mass.” Viktor paused, voice serious. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Yuri. We need- no, I need to be careful.”

“I understand.” 

Viktor stood, reaching his hand out to Yuri. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

Yuri hesitated, feeling as though once he took the outstretched hand there was no going back. The hesitation did not last long; if this was his one chance to be a hero, he was going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support, I never thought this would be this popular!


End file.
